herofandomcom-20200223-history
Johann von Staupitz
Father Johann von Staupitz, O.S.B. was a secondary character in the 2003 film Luther. In the early 1500s Staupitz was the abbot at the Augustinian order in Erfurt, Thuringia. During that time a young man named Martin Luther came in to the order. Luther was a highly anxious young man who dreaded God's judgement and spent much of his free time having anxiety attacks over what an angry God would do to him, along with confessing his sins to Fr. Staupitz. Staupitz tried to calm Luther by giving him a crucifix and telling Luther to pray to Jesus when he felt overwhelmed. During Luther's time at the monastary Staupitz became the father figure to Luther that he didn't otherwise have at home. Shortly after Luther was ordained a priest Staupitz decided that Luther needed a change of scenery and sent the young man on a pilgrimage to Rome. There the younger man was horrified by the decadance of the city, the immoral conduct of many of the clergy, and the indulgence salesmen working the people there. After Luther's return Staupitz thought it would be beneficial for Luther to go to university to read scripture, sending him to the source of the faith. Under Staupitz's orders Luther traveled to Wittenburg and studied at the University located there. An exceptional student, Luther earned his doctorate there and was invited to teach there. Incensed by the indulgence salesmen such as Johann Tetzel working the area Luther composed theses on the indulgences and sent them to the Archbishop of Mainz, who in turn forwarded them to Rome. The Pope did not react well to Luther's questions, and sent Cardinal Thomas Cajetan there to get him to recant his readings. Staupitz accompanied Luther to see Cajetan and guide him through the process. When the church official Girolamo Aleander empahized that Luther was to only recant, Staupitz cut Luther off when he tried to argue with Aleander. At the meeting instead of recanting Luther instead got into an argument with Cajetan. Cajetan stormed out, refusing to argue with the monk, who was not the simple minded man the Romans made him out to be. Realizing that Luther would meet with a bad end, Staupitz forced him to leave, releasing him from his vows to the Augustinian order. When Luther begged to stay, calling Staupitz Father, Staupitz responded that if he were Luther's father he would've been forced to turn him over to the inquisition. He told Luther that he would remain his Father in Christ until the day he died. Later when Luther was summoned to Worms to answer for his actions at the Imperial Diet, Staupitz assisted Luther in preparing for the Diet. When Luther continued to defend his works and said that he could not recant, Staupitz realized that Luther's separation from the church was complete and that he would likely meet with a violent end. Trivia * This version of Johann von Staupitz was played by the late Bruno Ganz. Ganz is most well known for playing Adolf Hitler in the 2004 film Downfall. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Priests Category:Parents Category:Wise Category:Elderly Category:Fictionalized Category:Mentor Category:Officials Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Sophisticated